Tollie Drabbles
by Green Arrow Girl
Summary: A few random 100 word drabbles for Tess & Oliver. Please R/R!


**A/N:** I was inspired by Tarafina's Chlean Drabbles (I love her work, especially all things Chlollie!!!) and decided to see what I could do with Tollie. This is my first time doing these, so I don't even know if I did them right. They're all K+/T Rating, FYI, nothing too dirty *wink wink* Not giving up on Winds or anything, just taking a break...I know, I know, it's not the ship of the year or probably even the decade, but I like it. Maybe you do too. Just admit it; there was some miniscule potential there for these two. *rolls eyes* Watch out for the A/U, it might sneak up on ya. R/R Please!!!

**Disclaimer**:Smallville belongs to other people, don't own it. Don't claim it. But I wish. Most of the titles are song titles and I don't claim those either…only inspiration really. But I'd love to steal Oliver Queen…*sigh*

* * *

**Title:** Walking Away

**Prompt:** #01-Hero

**Word Count:** 100

**Summary:** He'd been her hero, but Star City needed him more.

He looked at her as she slept forcing himself to memorize every little detail about her; soaking it, her, in for the last time.

Lifting himself from the bed, he made a solemn vow; one that he would regret. It was out of necessity for her; he needed to protect her from who he'd become. If it meant having to lose the very thing he cared so much about in order to protect the ones that needed him more, then that's what it meant. It wasn't about him anymore. He'd been her hero, but Star City needed him more.

**Title:** Clocks

**Prompt:** #02-Home

**Word Count:** 97

**Summary:** In a sense, it wasn't really her home, not per se.

Home. In a sense, it wasn't really her home, not per se. But it had been where he'd brought her after everything and through all of it.

After everything on the island, he didn't mind being her shoulder to cry on, even months after the ordeal. He loved her, at least in the way she felt. She needed him right now and it felt as though he needed her too; maybe not for forever. For now she took the storybook fantasy, a taste of luxury she'd never tasted and she was more than willing to accept that.

**Title:** The Pretender

**Prompt:** #03-Scar

**Word Count:** 100

**Summary:** It was nothing personal…it was just business.

It was nothing personal…it was just business. That's what she kept trying to remind herself as she walked away, leaving him there with little more than his near Adonis figure, and what was left of his dignity. Some part of her was proud; Lex would have been proud.

But as she listened to his slow footsteps moving past the room, all the relief she'd felt moments before were devoured by a sense of shame. She may have had an itch, and he may have scratched it, but her conscious had corrupted it into a scar that ingrained into her soul.

**Title:** Don't Think I Don't Think About It

**Prompt:** #04-Regret

**Word Count:** 100

**Summary:** But he couldn't help but feel a pang of regret.

She'd had every right to say the things she'd said. Do what she had done. But he couldn't help but feel a pang of regret. He'd deserved it but it didn't mean that deep down inside, it didn't hurt like hell. The small jewelry box felt like the weight of the world now rested in his hands.

He watched her leave, unable to move. If they never saw each other again, he was sure she wouldn't mind. Not that it was likely. Gathering his clothes from the floor, he carefully tried to piece together what was left of his pride.

**Title:** Maybe

**Prompt:** #05-Priority

**Word Count:** 99

**Summary:** This hadn't been part of the plan.

The moment their eyes met, an overwhelming rush of long-lost emotions pounced upon her furiously. His hand gently brushed her cheek before sliding into her hair. Before she could even help it, their lips rested on each others. This hadn't been part of the plan.

Their entire conversation evaporated, the sweat that had formed from the impromptu duel had barely begun to slip away just as the bamboo pole bounced to the marble below. The only priority she was worried about now was how long it was going to take for them to get from the office to the bedroom.

**Title:** Holiday

**Prompt:** #06-Valentine

**Word Count:** 100

**Summary:** Trying to shop for women was a pain; even for a billionaire.

Valentine's Day had never been one of his favorites. Trying to shop for women was a pain; even for a billionaire. He'd only hoped that what he'd spent the whole day searching for was…_appropriate_ for such a holiday.

Looking around the main hall in Queen Manor, he found no trace of her. He finally made his way to his bedroom, opening his door to find candles lit throughout the room.

"Mercy?"

A grin widened across his face when she stepped out. He nearly dropped the bag in surprise before looking inside, then back to her. Luckily he'd kept the receipt.

**Title:** In the Still of the Night

**Prompt:** #07-Everlasting

**Word Count:** 100

**Summary:** It turned out, despite everything, the flame still burned.

It turned out, despite everything, the flame still burned. The hotel looked out over Paris; the Eiffel Tower twinkling brightly. Her arms wrapped around his waist, intertwining with his.

"Why did you do this Oliver?"

"What kind of question is that?"

She moved around beside him on the balcony, "The kind of question someone asks when they don't deserve something like this?"

Oliver smirked, brow cocked, "I think we're even now."

"Really? Even after you know the whole..."

Through everything, their love had been everlasting and as he pressed his lips to hers, he knew that wasn't going to change.

**Title:** Holding out for a Hero

**Prompt:** #08-Wannabe

**Word Count:** 100

**Summary:** "You shot me...with an arrow!"

"Wait a minute, so you're telling me it was you who's been blowing up LuthorCorp facilities over the past few years!"

"Well..."

"...and you run around in...Leather trying to be some...some Robin Hood wannabe?"

"Now wait a second I..."

She paused, her face beat red. She hadn't expected to find out her boyfriend, more or less, was the Green Arrow. Oliver, of all people.

"You shot me...with an arrow!"

"You tried to shoot me with a .45. I think it was justified."

She looked around, taking a breath before edging closer.

"You're lucky I play on the right team now."

**Title:** Homewrecker

**Prompt:** #09-Impulse

**Word Count:** 100

**Summary:** "So that's the one who cleans out your fridge all the time?"

"Tess...This is Bart Allen. Bart, Tess."

Oliver watched Bart yank off his sunglasses, glaring mildly at the red haired beauty, "So it's true then, you are really sleeping with the enemy boss?"

"She's not the enemy," he managed between gritted teeth. Tess seemed to ignore the comment.

"I fine; I deserve it. But who says we're sleeping together?"

Oliver's face paled as Bart buzzed away in a blur, blowing papers as he departed. The boys were all so dead.

"So that's the one who cleans out your fridge all the time?"

He nodded.

"I get why you call him Impulse."

**Title:** Rebel Child

**Prompt:** #10-Jealous

**Word Count:** 100

**Summary:** "I don't know Ollie, if I didn't know better; I'd say you're jealous."

"I don't know Ollie, if I didn't know better; I'd say you're jealous."

He gave her a look and she began laughing uncontrollably.

"Watchtower told me all about your _discussion_ about my...accidentally seeing Aquaman in something a little less than form fitting."

Tess smiled, "Don't worry, despite, what I may or may not have seen I still prefer my Adonis to the King of the Seas."

"That's good to know."

She let a hand run over his shoulder as he rocked his chair, "But I have to admit, he comes a pretty close second in..."

"Tess!"

"Just kidding," she whispered.

**Title:** One Way or Another

**Prompt:** #11-Competition

**Word Count:** 100

**Summary:** It was then she realized, there was no competition; only her.

If there was one member of Oliver's hero team that she had any beef with, it was Dinah Lance. Everything about the woman was perfect and she despised the fact that she flirted with Oliver; constantly. At least that's what she'd assumed.

That was until they'd had one of their League free nights; when he'd carried her into the living room. She'd assumed that Dinah Lance might have had a place in Oliver Queen's heart, until he dropped onto one knee in the dim, flickering glow of the fireplace.

It was then she realized, there was no competition; only her.


End file.
